


How embarrassing!

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AU my pretties! What happens when reader-chan must choose between love, or her lifestyle? POSSIBLE virgin Levi..?  Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How embarrassing!

You sighed in content, enjoying the wondrous massage. You always questioned how someone could get such amazing hands. "How are you so good at this?" You asked, looking up at the man with wonderful hands. "I'm not even doing much. You're just too easy to please." He said, making you pout. "I am not! You just won't tell me your secrets. I demand you tell me!" You said, earning a flick on the forehead. "Ow..that wasn't very nice." "Then don't ask stupid questions." You rubbed your forehead, beginning to question your father's choice of your personal servant. 

 

This man, Levi Ackerman, was your servant. He was rude, foul mouthed, short, secretly kind, funny, handsome..

 

You shook your head, getting rid of such thoughts and enjoying the massage. You couldn't deny it, you had developed feelings for the man. To others he might've seemed rude and cold, but to you he was sweet. He just had a funny way of showing it, of course. Though he scolded you like a child sometimes, you couldn't help but love him. Yeah, you loved him. More than anyone could imagine. You frowned, remembering the upcoming ball next week. "Say, Levi.." You started, looking up at the man. "You know, the ball is next week.." You were interrupted by a knock at the door, making you sigh. "Come in!" You called, disappointed that your massage was interrupted. You put on a smile as the door opened and in popped your maid, Krista. You had befriended her pretty soon after she came to work for your family, enjoying her sweet and caring attitude. "Excuse me, but your father has requested to see you, ma'am. He says that it is urgent." She said, smiling as you stood up. "Is that so. I better be on my way then. Levi, won't you join me?" You said, turning to said man. Levi simply nodded, making you smile. "Wonderful. Let us be on our way then." You said, smiling and thanking Krista as she held the door open for you two. "He's in his study, ma'am." She said, smiling as you nodded your head in thanks. So you headed to the study, Levi right behind you. 'This better be good if it cuts into my massage time.' You thought, frowning slightly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oi, stop crying before you make yourself sick." Levi said, staring at you. You continued crying into your pillow, devastated about the news your father had given you. You finally sat up, your puffy (e/c) eyes meeting steely blue ones. "B-But Levi! I don't want to go with that boy!" You said, tears streaming down your face. Levi hated seeing you like this, always wanting to kill whatever asshole made you cry. Your father had just informed you that you had a date set up for next week's ball, a boy named Jean Kirstein. Your families had always been close, so you heard many people say the two of you would end up together due to your family's affiliations with one another. Of course, you weren't surprised this had happened, but you certainly didn't agree to it. Levi just let out a sigh, making his way over to you. "Not much of a choice. Besides, aren't you always talking about being the best princess ever or some shit." He said, making you giggle. His way of talking always amused you. You smiled in appreciation as he handed you a handkerchief, which you used to dry your tears. "Levi, I wish to take a bath before dinner if you don't mind." You said, smiling as he headed into the bathroom. A bath always helped you calm your nerves, and with Levi there to talk to it helped even more. You stood up, drying the rest of your tears as you let out a shaky sigh. What could you do? You can't embarrass your family, but you can't deny your feelings for Levi either. 

 

You were snapped out of your thoughts as Levi poked his head out the bathroom. "You coming or not. I'm not running another damn bath." He said, making you giggle. "Yes yes I'll be there in a minute." You said, rolling your eyes as he ducked back into the bathroom. You closed your eyes, pulling down the shoulder straps on your dress, allowing the garment to drop to the floor. You removed your bra and panties as well, dropping them onto the dress. "And make sure you pick up your shit." Levi said from the bathroom, making you sigh. It was like he always knew. You picked up your discarded clothes, glancing over your shoulder before dropping them onto the bed. "(Name).." He growled, making you groan. Yep, always knew. You carried your clothes over to the bin, dropping them in before heading into the bathroom. You smiled at the steaming hot bubble bath, "you're too kind Levi." You said, making your way over to the tub. 

 

Levi's eyes scanned your figure as you made your way to the tub. He hated to admit it, but you were positively stunning. How he managed to control himself this long, he would never know. That (h/l), (h/c) hair, and those glimmering (e/c) eyes, always filled with excitement unless someone upset you. Levi hated seeing you upset, not a fan of seeing you cry. So, he tried his best to comfort you. And Levi's best was, well, somehow it was good enough. He was always secretly happy whenever he could make you laugh or smile again. Levi snapped out of his thoughts as you lowered yourself into the bath, letting out a sigh of relief as you did so. He rolled up his sleeves, walking over to the tub before sitting on a little stool behind you. "So, what do you plan to do." He said, massaging your shoulders. You closed your eyes, melting under his touch. "I don't know, Levi. I don't want to disappoint my family, but that's not the person I want to go with." You said, holding bubbles in your hands. "Exactly who do you want to go with?" He asked, staring at you. You held your head down, trying to hide your blush. "W-Well, he's really sweet and kind to me. He's also really handsome and- Levi?" You said, wincing slightly as he started squeezing your shoulders. "L-Levi, you're hurting me.." You said softly, making him let go. "What was that for?" You asked, glaring at him. Levi just turned his head, letting out that signature "tch" he always did. Your frown turned into a smirk as you got an idea. You blew bubbles in his face, laughing at his confused expression. After your laughing fit, you wiped away your tears, this time for a completely different reason. You turned and gasped as you watched Levi heading for the door. "L-Levi! Wait! I'll be good I swear!" You said, stretching out a hand as if you could reach him. "Nope. No more massages." He said, making you whine. "Levi please! I'm sorry~!" "Not happening." He said, closing the bathroom door as he left. 

Levi leaned against the door and chuckled quietly to himself, a small smile on his face as you continued your whining. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

"Have you learned your lesson." Levi said, glaring at you. You simply nodded, sitting there and pouting. "Yes. I won't play around in the tub anymore." You said, puffing out your cheeks. "Good. Now get up, it's time to get dressed for dinner." He said, making you sigh. You didn't want to go, but it'd be rude not to. So you got up, heading into your rather large walk in closet. You removed your towel, throwing it in Levi's face, giggling as he let out a low growl. "(Name) I swear you'll be the first princess killed by her own damn servant." He said, holding the towel and glaring at you. "Oh don't be mean. Besides, you're too sweet to kill me." You said, giving him a smile. "Don't be too sure." He growled, making you roll your eyes. You casually slipped on a matching bra and panties set, turning to Levi with a small pout. "Aren't you supposed to help me get dressed?" You asked, making him roll his eyes. "So sorry but waiting on you hand and foot isn't my thing." He said, making you roll your eyes this time. "You're a weird servant." You said, giggling at his expression. "But, that's what I like about you. Make sure you stay that way." You gave him a bright smile before turning to find a dress, missing the small tint of pink that spread across his cheeks. 'This girl..goddamn it.' He thought angrily, pushing down his little blush. 

 

After a few minutes of browsing, you settled on a simple but classy (f/c) dress with matching heels. You flattened out the ruffles a bit before giving a little twirl. "What do you think?" You said, turning to face Levi. "It's fine." He said, making you roll your eyes. "You have no fashion sense." You said, earning a glare. "Excuse me for not learning more about what shoes match what dress. Not exactly my thing." You just stuck your tongue out at him before turning around. "Just zip me up." You said, closing your eyes. A small blush spread across your face as he zipped up your dress, his fingers brushing across your skin lightly. You gasped, shuddering as his fingers ran over the back of your neck, making him quickly retract his hand. "T-Thank you." You said, trying to hide your blush as you walked past him. Levi let out a sigh of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. Just what the hell was he thinking. "Levi? Are you coming?" You called, snapping the man out of his thoughts. You smiled as Levi walked out of your closet, "let's get going." He said, opening the door for you. You thanked him before heading out and he closed the door, heading after you. Your smile started turning into a frown as you headed down the stairs. "Don't fuck up, (Name)." Levi said, suddenly walking next to you. "I won't, but I really don't like this, Levi." You said, your frown turning into a scowl. "I'll listen to your complaining later. Right now, try and behave yourself." "But Levi-!" You were cut off by the fierce glare he gave you, making you just hang your head. Levi didn't like this either, but there was something bigger than his feelings on the line. 

 

You both stopped in front of the dining room doors, giving you a minute to recollect yourself. You took a deep breath before nodding to Levi to open the door. You put on your classy smile, entering the dining room as graceful as possible. It was hard to keep up the smile at the sight of the boy and his family. You went and took your seat, frowning for a second as Levi left you alone. "(Name), aren't you going to welcome our guests?" Your father asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Ah, yes! Please excuse my manners. It's lovely that you all could join us on such a wonderful evening." You said, giving them your best smile. "Oh (Name), it's always so wonderful to see you!" The boy's mother said. "You have no idea how excited we were to here that you and Jean-Bo would be attending the ball together! Isn't that right, dear?" She said, turning to her husband. "Oh absolutely! We couldn't think of a better pairing! Even Jean was excited about the news, isn't that right my son?" He said, giving a hearty laugh before drinking his wine. You turned your attention to the boy, who was in the middle of glaring at his mother for the nickname she always used. He turned his attention to you, that annoying smirk on his face. "Indeed, (Name). You have no idea how happy I was when I received the news." He said, his eyes locking onto your cleavage (sorry Jean lovers :p). You simply took a sip of water, struggling to not shatter the glass in your hand. "(Name) was excited as well, weren't you my darling daughter?" Your father said. Though he smiled at you, the look in his eyes told you that there was no discussing this. You didn't want to answer, and thankfully you didn't have to. You smiled in relief as the maids came out to serve dinner. Of course, your father had your favorite prepared. No matter how hard he tried, you'd never fully agree with this. 

 

Thankfully, dinner went by without much conversation, as did dessert. Once it was over, you quickly excused yourself, ready to head back to your room, only for your father to demand you meet him in his study. You wondered why he wanted you to come alone, but you decided not to question it. Once that boy and his family headed home, you headed to your father's study. You gave a small knock, "father? You wished to see me?" You called, listening for a response. "Yes, come in, (Name)." He said, making you open the door. Once you were fully in, you closed the door behind you. "My apologies father, but I'm a little tired. Can this possibly wait-" "(Name), I'm having Levi sent to work for a different family." Your eyes widened in both shock and horror as you stared at the man before you. You started shaking with anger, rage, and fear. "N-No. No! No you can't just send him somewhere else! He's MY personal servant, you can't just make a decision like that on your own!" You yelled, your hands clenched so tightly your knuckles turned white. "Calm yourself down, (Name). Not only am I king but I am your father and I will have respect." He said in a dangerously low tone, but you didn't care. You'd never allow Levi to be taken from you. "That doesn't matter! You can't just-!" "Enough! That servant has been nothing but a bad influence on you, and I won't have it any longer! Your attitude at dinner tonight was absolutely embarrassing, appalling even! The Kirstein boy WILL be your date for the ball, and I won't hear another word about it." He said, making you shake even more. "Father, you even try to take Levi away from me, and you won't see me at that ball at all." You said lowly, your nails digging into the palm of your hands. "You would never dare to do such a thing." He growled, glaring at you. "You just watch me." You hissed. Your father took a deep breath, trying to maintain a professional attitude. "Fine. You will attend the ball with that young man, and I will allow Levi to continue to be your servant. But if you even think of going against me, I won't have him sent to another family. I'll simply have him put out with the rest of the slums." He said, making you let out a low growl. "I would like to think we have an understanding, (Name)." You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. "Fine." You said through clenched teeth, earning a satisfied nod from your father. "Good. Now then, it's late. Off to bed." He said, making you scowl. "Yes, father." You said slowly, turning and heading out the door, slamming it as you did so. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Levi sat on your bed, wondering just where the hell you were. He jumped slightly as your door slammed open, just for it to slam shut once more. His eyes widened a fraction when you threw yourself into his arms, already crying your eyes out. "What happened, (Name)." He said, sitting you up. You broke down the story the best you could, too busy crying to fully explain. But Levi understood every word, and he was pissed. "That old asshole.." He muttered to himself, not trying to calm you down. "Look, I'm not going anywhere. Even if they dragged me, they couldn't get me out of here." He said, trying to wipe away your tears. "W-What am I gonna do?" You said, your blood shot eyes meeting his rage filled ones. There was no way in hell he'd leave you, but he didn't want you going with that horse faced little shit. Levi let out a sigh as you rested your head on his shoulder, continuing to cry. "Go with me." He said, making you sit up. "W-What? Levi, I, I can't do that." You said, sniffling. Levi pulled out another handkerchief and dried your tears, a tiny smile forming on your face at the kind gesture. "You can and you will. I'm not letting that wrinkled asshole run your life." He said, making you giggle. "Levi, he's still my father." You said, making him roll his eyes. "So sorry I don't give a shit. Now stop crying, it's annoying." He said, getting up. You rolled your eyes, standing up with him. "If it was so annoying you wouldn't be here to comfort me all the time." You gave him a bright smile before heading into your closet. Levi followed after you, that sweet smile burning itself into his memory. "I'm ready for bed, Levi. Can you help me?" You said, pointing to your back. Levi just walked over to you, spinning you around, making you laugh. "You could've just said turn around." "Too much work." He said, unzipping your dress. You rolled your eyes, "yes because talking is so tiresome." You said, wincing as you earned a flick to the back of the head. "Meanie. But thanks anyway." You said, smiling as you let the dress hit the floor. You slipped out of your heels, browsing your closet for a nightgown to wear. Meanwhile, Levi struggled to take his eyes off of you, wanting nothing more than to take you right then and there. But, as usual, he held himself back. He snapped out of it as you finally found something to slip on, heading back to your bed. Levi followed you out, watching you get comfortable under your covers before he headed for the door. "W-Wait! Don't go yet!" You said, sitting up quickly. Levi turned to you, raising an eyebrow. "Stay with me. At least until I fall asleep." You said, a small blush spreading across your cheeks. Levi rolled his eyes, "(Name), you aren't four." He said, making you frown. "Levi, please?" You said softly, your eyes meeting his. Levi let out a sigh, walking over to your bed and taking a seat. "Hurry up and fall asleep, brat. I'm tired as shit." He said, making you giggle. "Ok ok. And Levi?" You said, earning a small hum in response. You sat up, giving him a peck on the cheek, that bright smile on your face once more. "Thanks for everything today." You said, laying down and heading off to dreamland, that smile never fading. Levi touched his cheek, a small pink tint on his cheeks. "Stupid brat.." He muttered, rubbing his cheek. Levi leaned closer to you, hesitating for a moment before giving you a light kiss on your forehead. "Goodnight, (Name)." He said softly, getting up and taking his leave. 

 

~~~To The Ball!~~~

 

You stared at yourself in the mirror, a small smile on your face. "Are you sure this isn't too much, Krista?" You asked, lifting up your chin slightly as she slipped on your diamond studded necklace. "Of course not, ma'am! Just look at yourself." She said, stepping to the side. You gave yourself a good look in the mirror, your smile growing more and more. There you stood, wearing the most beautiful strapless (f/c) ball gown you'd ever seen. The diamonds that decorated the corset and near the edge of the dress made it all the more stunning. You placed a hand on the necklace around your neck, your matching earrings shining whenever the light hit them. "Ah, we mustn't forget the final touch, ma'am." Krista said, delicately holding your precious crown. You knelt down enough for her to place it on top of your head, making sure she didn't mess up your neatly done bun. You batted your eyelashes a few times, giving a little twirl. "You're right, Krista. This isn't too much." You said, the two of you giggling. You heard a knock on your door, "guess it's time." You said, giving yourself one last look in the mirror. "Have a wonderful time, ma'am." She said, giving you that angelic smile of hers. "I will. Thank you, Krista." You said, smiling as she simply nodded, going to open the door. You smiled brightly as Levi entered the room, wearing a suit you had picked out for him, along with a cravat. You didn't know why, but it just seemed to fit him better than a tie. Levi stared at you wide eyed, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. "Let me guess, I look-" "Gorgeous.." He finally said, making you blush. "O-Oh, t-thank you, Levi. You look rather handsome yourself." You said, walking towards him. You giggled as he continued to stare at you, finally snapping out of it when you waved a hand in front of his face. "Ready to go?" You said, smiling. Levi simply nodded, holding out his arm which you gladly took. You flashed another smile to Krista as the two of you walked out the door, but instead of heading downstairs, you both went into another room. You waited a few minutes before, as expected, Jean walked up the stairs. He knocked on your door, and due to the look on his face, Krista had explained the situation. 

You already had a date. 

 

Once Jean headed downstairs, most likely to inform your father, you and Levi headed downstairs as well. Levi glanced at you, "you don't have to do this, you know." He said, making you quickly shake your head. "No. I want to." "Then why are you shaking." He said, holding your trembling arm. "Ah, I'm sorry. I guess I am a little nervous. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do this any less. The only one I'll walk into this ball with, is you, Levi." You said, turning to him with a sweet smile. You gasped as Levi rubbed his forehead, letting out a groan. "Are you okay?" You asked, concerned. "You're gonna be the death of me, you damn brat." He muttered, making you giggle as you noticed his pink cheeks. "Well lets go before you die." You said, making him roll his eyes. The two of you took a deep breath before finally, Levi opened the doors to the ball room. You weren't surprised as the room went quiet when you two entered, all eyes falling on you. You and Levi made your way through the room, heading straight to one person. You frowned slightly at the murmurs you heard coming from the people. 

"Isn't that her servant?" 

"Wasn't she supposed to come with a person with class?" 

"Her poor family. What a careless girl." 

"How embarrassing." 

 

You both stopped and stood in front of your father, and he did not look pleased. You ignored the strange look coming from Jean, focused on the glare you were receiving from daddy dearest. "(Name). What is the meaning of this." He said, gesturing to Levi, who simply rolled his eyes. "Father, I refuse to have you tell me who I can and cannot see. I have no interest in the Kirstein boy, and I refuse to date someone who doesn't act like a true gentleman." You said, glaring back at the boy. "I don't care what you or anyone else here thinks. I want to stay with Levi. I..I love him.." You said softly, glancing at the male next to you. "He's always there for me, and though others see him as cold sometimes, I see him as kind, caring, and very handsome. And I love him, dearly." You said, giggling softly as he tensed up. "You never told me all of that." He muttered, pushing down a blush. "Now father, I think an exile ceremony might be needed. Because if Levi leaves, then I go with him." You said, ignoring the gasps and murmurs of those behind you. Your father cleared his throat, silencing the room. He gave you a hard glare, but you only glared back just as hard. "Fine." He said, turning his glare on Levi, who gave him an even worse glare than you or your father could manage. "You can keep him." He growled through clenched teeth. "He's NOT a pet. Say it correctly, father." You said, staring him down. "He is allowed to stay in the castle. And you are allowed to see him." He said, making you smile. "Thank you, father." You yelped as Levi pulled you close, his lips connecting with yours. You turned beet red as you tried to push him away, only for him to pull you closer. After a few seconds you couldn't help but melt into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist. After a minutes of kissing and the crowd surprisingly clapping and cheering, you broke apart. You buried your face into his neck, blushing like crazy. "How embarrassing." You whined, making Levi let out a small chuckle. "You're supposed to be a gentleman." You said, pouting. "I am a gentleman." He said, leaning close to your ear to add: "I plan on treating my princess very gently later." You buried your face into his neck once more, whining in embarrassment. 

 

The ball continued without much of a problem, and of course the Kirstein boy went off flirting with maids and noblewomen alike. You smiled in delight as Levi held you close to him, giggling whenever he shot a glare at people who looked at him funny. "Levi, you're scaring people." You said, poking his nose. "Not my fault. I'm not the one staring at people like a damn idiot." He said, making you sigh. Ok, not so gentleman anymore. You raised an eyebrow as a slow, soft tune began to play, turning your head towards Levi. "Would you like to dance, (Name)?" He asked, making you smile. "I'd be honored, Levi." He took your hand, walking to the center of the room. Maybe he is a gentleman. You placed one hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on your waist, your other hands connected to one another. "I didn't know you could dance, Levi." You said softly, smiling as the two of you waltzed around the room. "There's a lot of things that I can do. You'll discover some of them sooner than later." He said, making you blush. You placed both hands on his shoulders, burying your face in his neck as he held your waist. Levi took your chin and lifted your head up, your eyes locking with his. To him, your eyes seemed to shine brighter than the diamonds you wore, even brighter than the chandelier that hung above the room. You felt your face heat up as he moved closer, closing the gap between you as your lips connected once more. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. You broke away first, earning a confused look from Levi. "Levi, I love you.." You said softly, your eyes sparkling with many emotions. But Levi read one emotion loud and clear. 

 

You gasped as he suddenly lifted you up bridal style, heading towards the door. "L-Levi? What about the-" "I don't think they need you right now." He said, nodding his head for another servant to open the door. "B-But-!" "They don't need you like I do. Let's put it that way." He said, carrying you out of the room and up the stairs. You blushed as he carried you to your bedroom, "my hands are a bit full." You rolled your eyes, opening the door. You jumped slightly once Levi slammed it closed with his foot, putting you down before capturing your lips in a kiss once more. You gasped as he licked your bottom lip, giving him access as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You blushed at the sound of a moan escaping you as your tongue danced with his in a battle for dominance, Levi winning easily. After a few minutes of heated kissing, the two of you broke apart, a trail of saliva between you. Levi licked his lips, smirking at how easily you blushed. He reached a hand around your back, giving a light tug at the tied lace that held your dress up. You bit your lip as he stared at you, nodding your head in agreement. He tugged the string, untying the knot and letting your dress slide off. You took his hands, walking backwards as you headed for your bed. You sat on the bed, crawling backwards before Levi pushed you down, crawling on top of you. You whimpered softly, tugging on his jacket. He simply smirked, sitting up and removing his jacket, cravat and shirt. You blushed as your hands traveled down his chest, running along his abs. Levi shuddered under your touch, giving you a bit more confidence. With shaky fingers, you started to unbutton his pants. After a few seconds of struggling, you got them unbuttoned, thankful that Levi removed them on his own. You blushed horribly as you stared at the rather large bulge under his boxers, making him smirk. "Like what you see, princess?" He asked, making you blush more and pout. "S-Shut up. I just-ah!" You gasped as Levi suddenly attacked your neck, your fingers grasping his hair tightly. You moaned quite loudly as he attacked a certain spot, making sure he left a mark. You blushed as he moved down to your chest, planting a kiss between your breasts, making you shudder. You moaned as he attacked your breast with his mouth, caressing the other with his hand. You arched into him more as he teased your nipples, trembling under his touch. You shuddered as he kissed down your stomach, stopping right above your panties. He glanced up at you, smirking as you gave him a nod. He slowly pulled down your panties, chuckling at what he saw. "Why so wet, princess." He said, making you pout. He stared at your drenched heat, casually rubbing your folds with his finger. You moaned from the new feeling, squirming as he brushed his thumb over your clit. 

 

You gasped as he flicked your clit with his tongue, waves of pleasure shooting through you. "P-Please, do that again." You said softly, gazing down at him with lust filled his eyes. You moaned quite loudly as he licked your clit, rubbing your folds with his fingers. Your moans grew louder as he sucked on the little bud, making you throw your head back in pleasure. "L-Levi~, I feel f-funny.." You moaned, shaking with pleasure. You whined as Levi suddenly pulled away, wanting him to continue. "For fuck's sake, I can't wait any longer." He growled out, pulling down his boxers. You gasped, your face turning beet red as you stared at his stiff member. You slowly sat up, still a bit shaky from the immense pleasure you just received. You moved closer until you were at eye level with his length. "Is this size, normal?" You asked quietly, looking up at him with innocent eyes. "How the hell should I know. I don't exactly observe dick sizes, (Name)." He said, making you frown. You stared up at him, opening your mouth and clamping down around his tip. Levi's breath hitched and his body stiffened, "what the hell are you doing." He said shakily, making you smirk. You moved your head forward bit by bit until you had taken in as much of his length as you could, earning a strangled moan from the man. You bobbed your head back and forth, using a hand to pleasure what couldn't fit in your mouth. "(N-Name), aren't you supposed to be innocent..?" He asked slowly, shutting his eyes tight from the pleasure. You simply continued your actions, running your tongue along the stiff thing as it started to twitch in your mouth. 

 

You pulled away as it started twitching more, earning a low growl of dissatisfaction from Levi. "Damn it, (Name)." He growled out, pinning you to the bed. You turned away, unable to meet his lust filled gaze. You blushed as the tip of his member brushed against your core, making you tremble in anticipation. "I hope you're ready." He said, staring down at you. "I've been ready for a long time." You said, touching his cheek. Levi captured your lips into a heated kiss before slamming into you, your cries of pain muffled by his mouth. Levi let out a low groan, breaking the kiss and biting his bottom lip. You raised an eyebrow at his odd expression, giggling once realization hit you. "Levi, are you a vir-" you were cut off by the fierce glare he gave you. "You finish that sentence I swear you'll regret it." He said, making you roll your eyes. "And just what would you do if I-ah!" You moaned as he suddenly thrust into you, shutting you up completely. "That's what I'll do." He said, smirking as you blushed. You wrapped your arms around his neck, batting your eyelashes sweetly. "Be gentle. Okay?" You said softly, a small smile on your face. Levi stared at you for a moment before letting out a low growl, his eyes cloudy with lust. 

 

Levi pulled himself out of you, only leaving in the tip, before slamming himself back into you. You moaned out quite loudly, arching your back slightly with pleasure. Levi continued the action before picking up a steady, fast pace. You held on to the man tightly, moaning like mad at the newfound pleasure. Levi attacked your neck with kisses once more, somehow managing to quicken his pace. You ran your fingers through his hair, gripping his raven colored locks tightly as you tried to keep your voice at a reasonable level. But that wasn't gonna work for Levi. You gasped, quickly biting your bottom lip as his pace sped up tenfold. You couldn't hold in your voice for long though, practically screaming as he hit a certain spot within you. "L-Levi! T-There~!" You moaned out, wrapping your legs around his waist, dragging your nails down his back. Levi grit his teeth as he continued slamming into your sweet spot, "damn it, t-tight.." He muttered, enjoying the added pleasure as your nails raked down his back. Your moans soon turned into screams as sparks started filling your vision, a knot forming in your stomach. "L-Levi..! Coming..s-something's c-coming~!" You moaned out, clinging to the man rather tightly. Levi simply groaned, his pace getting even better for the final stretch. You screamed his name as the knot in your stomach snapped, your vision filling with white sparks as you came. Levi's breath hitched as your walls clamped down around him even tighter. After a few more erratic thrusts, Levi slammed himself into you fully, letting out a strangled moan as he came. You gasped slightly as he collapsed on top of you, the two of you struggling to catch your breath. "L-Levi, you're heavy.." You whined, making the man groan. "Shut up and deal with it for a minute." He said, making you whine more. 

 

After a few minutes, Levi slowly pulled himself out of you, rolling over to lay next to you. You whimpered at the empty feeling, longing for him to fill you once more. You blushed as he suddenly pulled you closer to him, giving you a light peck on the lips. "Say, Levi, does this mean I have to get a new servant?" You asked, closing your eyes and relaxing under his hold. You yelped as he pinched you rather harshly on your rear. "You get another servant and I'll kill him. Only one who can see you this way is me." He said, making you giggle. "Aww, are you jealous at the thought of someone else giving me massages, running my baths, possibly seeing me na-" you were cut off as Levi suddenly loomed over you, pinning you to the bed. "Listen closely. There will be no other servants. No one else gets to see that sweet ass but me. Do you understand." He growled out, making you blush. You simply nodded your head, blushing more at the smirk on his face. You whimpered softly as he moved next to your ear. "Let's make sure you understand, princess." 

 

~~~Bonus Ending~~~ 

 

You giggled as your father's yelling echoed throughout the castle. You leaned against your bedroom doorway, making sure to keep a hand over the many marks that littered your neck. You smiled as a familiar figure came running down the hall, stopping in front of you as he pulled you into a kiss. "YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!! YOU'LL DIE!!!" Your father bellowed, making you roll your eyes. Levi broke apart, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek before running off once more, heading downstairs. You rolled your eyes as your father ran by, sword held high. Sure, Levi could handle the man, but he'd rather run then get stabbed. You pinched the bridge of your nose, letting out a sigh of frustration. "How embarrassing."

Le End~


End file.
